Love never lasts
by Pinkstrawbs
Summary: After getting engaged, Chelsea is shipped off to an island to help her become more independent, preparing her for married life. What will happen if she falls in love with another? Will she still go ahead with the wedding even though everyone around her is telling her not to? Rated M for language and explicit scenes later on.
1. Prologue

Love never lasts - Prologue

* * *

Chelsea was brought into the world by an alcoholic. The girl was merely a mistake, a product of a one night stand, and she was certainly made to feel the pain her mother went through when she eventually found out. Her mother wasn't capable of the responsibilities that came along with motherhood which resulted in neglect and occasionally, abuse. Her mother had a way of making such a small child tremble through fear, happily making her feel repulsive and unwanted at any desired moment. Chelsea's second birthday was the first time she was admitted into hospital, and unfortunately, not the last either. Bruises branded her small, frail, body, bad enough to cause tears. This time, however, the doctors listened to the half-hearted excuse given, that she'd simply fallen down the stairs, and completely dismissed it, not giving the girl a second thought. Although bruises continued to decorate the girl, no further action was taken and so she stayed at home with her mother, a slave reaching all demands. School started when the brunette turned four although she didn't attend, instead, made to stay at home, missing days to tend to the needs of a woman often found passed out on the couch unconscious, due to the high levels of booze consumed. For one reason or another, perhaps even enjoying the odd sense of satisfaction she got from making a small child suffer, she was so very desperate to cling on to the girl. After two more years, five hospital visits and three broken bones people finally intervened, separating the girl from the unhealthy, unstable relationship she shared with her mother.

Her first night away from home was strange, the girl felt alienated, craving the small comforts that the small, rather damp, dingy flat she had spent her whole life in, provided. The fresh sheets and clean clothes were of little value and Chelsea found herself pining for the familiar comfort of dirty rags she called a bed. The girl found herself snivelling and sobbing as hot wet tears dripped down her face, dampening her pillow. Protests were whispered across the room whilst the brunette lay still crying to herself. She knew she was being unfair by keeping the other children up with her crying so she did her best to be quiet, after all, the girl knew that it wasn't her fault to be crying when placed in such an odd environment. It took the kindness of one silvery haired stranger to soothe her to sleep, climbing into her bed and getting himself tangled up in the heap of sheets huddled around her body. Humming softly, he began rubbing his hand in an all so familiar circular pattern on her back, watching as her icy blue eyes slowly became heavy lidded, watching the blue slowly turn into the peachy tones of her lids. Once she was settled, he climbed back into his own bed, prepared to comfort her if she stirred. After that night, the two settled into a similar nightly routine and eventually became joined at the hip during the day too. They became each other's first real friends, and they relied on the comforts of one another to get them through the days.

Things changed for the both of them when Chelsea turned 14, the boy was 16 then. They still claimed to be friends although gradually their feelings for one another changed and they ended up sharing their first kiss, becoming a couple of sorts – through pity for one another or through genuine affection, the two weren't entirely sure. Chelsea felt like something good had finally happened, that this was meant to be, but of course, things never last. A week after sharing their first kiss something fateful happened. A tall, quite plump man, with wishy washy blonde hair and a face adorned with makeup came into the care home that Chelsea recognised as home. He was looking to adopt a girl who would be able to settle into a quiet village life and be comfortable in his family. After the lengthy process of filling out paperwork, the man, Howard, was quickly introduced to the girl where she was escorted off to Bluebell town.

Chelsea seemed to settle well into the daily routines that bluebell brought, enjoying the simplicity of life there as a bakers daughter. She especially enjoyed the bond she shared with Laney, she was the big sister Chelsea needed, and they both clicked. One thing she did miss, however, is the bond between her favourite silvery haired boy that she'd become fond of. Over the course of the first three months she pined for him, and so letter after letter was written, and she made sure to keep and treasure everyone. As time drifted on, the letters eventually stopped, leaving the two to slowly forget about each other as they got on with their lives, simply becoming another faded memory instead.

* * *

The kitchen had become a scene of chaos, flour decorated the counters, creating a snowy looking scene inside. The two girls smiled appreciatively at one another, feeling accomplished as their final batch of double chocolate chip heart-shaped cookies had finally worked this time and managed to keep their shape. The brunette looked at the cookies then back at the bright blonde stood in front of her and grinned. "Ahh, we finally did it this time. Thanks for all your help Laney, you're the best sister a girl could ever ask for."

Laney blushed slightly before giving a goofy smile back to the girl. "You can thank me later Chels, let's just see if you can finally woo Ash this time." She paused for a second and glanced at the girl before erupting into giggles, "Without making him sick too! Although with my help these ones should be perfect so he should be okay." Laney winked.

With a grimace, Chelsea huffed out a response. "Hey you know that wasn't my fault, the salt was just too close to the sugar, and the chilli powder, well, that's Kana's influence I guess."

Laney sighed at the girl, shoving the, now carefully and neatly wrapped, cookies into her hands. "Go give them to Ash now, before the get cold. I'll see you later little sis. I'll be with Cam if you come back and need me for anything. Just make sure you knock first because you know what he's like." She trailed off, remembering how grumpy and cold Cam could be.

The brunette nodded and disappeared out the double wooden doors of the small village café, making her way through the village square towards the quaint little animal shop. Entering the barn out back, she made the boy jump, wrestling him into a bear hug from behind.

"Hey you." The boy acknowledged, his husky tone like music to her ears.

"Soo, you know its winter harmony day, well, I have a present for you."

She heard the farmer groan slightly and so hurriedly added; "It's okay, Laney helped me this time. They're safe to eat, I promise." She paused for a second, biting her lip slightly. "If these are bad then you'll just have to speak to Laney, huh."

Ash let out a contented sigh and ruffled the chestnut locks draping over the girls face. "Thanks, you know, I appreciate it."

Ash fumbled at the packaging. After successfully opening the biscuits, he took one and made a slight disgusted face before biting into it.

Chelsea's face was covered in worry as she watched him chew, his face not really showing off anything. "Are they okay? Did Laney and I do a good job? Oh goddess, I'm so sorry, I bet they're not so good at all because I can't cook at all really and…" She rambled on, making the boy laugh.

"Chelly, shh, they're delicious, stop worrying, okay. These are much better than last years."

Chelsea sighed in relief, glad that this year the cookies had actually worked out. She was awful at baking and everyone knew it so at least this time was a success... Ash lent down slightly and kissed the tip of her nose. "Chelly, remember, meet me 4 o'clock by the fountain, I have something really special to give you today, especially as today is our two year anniversary."

The girl blushed slightly, drifting off to memories of their past, before nodded. Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him closer to her, letting his arms settle on her waist. Pressing her lips against his, she gave him a kiss before nodding. "Alright then, I'll be there, like always."

With that she excitedly scurried out the barn and off to the café in search of Laney. She'd want to know everything and would help her get ready if Chelsea begged hard enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey to anyone who may be reading this! Its SBL here with a new story. Please forgive me if my writing is rusty but it's been a while! I'm hoping to update at least once every two weeks so fingers crossed to that, it got a plan and a few already written out so I'm hoping this will be completed! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

 **See you at the next update. SBL.**


	2. Chapter 1

Love never lasts

Chapter one - Leaving town.

* * *

Chelsea sat herself down on the bench and shut her eyes for a few moment, waiting for Ash to make his appearance at 4 o'clock as promised. 4 o'clock quickly came and went, leaving the poor girl drumming her fingers impatiently on the metal of the bench she was seated at.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Chelly, Cheryl wanted me to play again and I guess I forgot all about the time." Ash shouted, emerging from his house rather red faced.

Smiling anxiously, Chelsea just nodded, before standing up to embrace her better half. After their sweet embrace she found herself blindfolded, instructed to follow the young farmer to his destination. Upon lifting up the blindfold she gasped, discovering the boy on one knee with a blue feather by the goddess pond.

"Oh my Goddess, Ash?" She gasped, a hint of pink spreading across her cheeks.

"Chelsea, there's something I want to ask you… You and I sure have spent a lot of time together over these past two years and every time I see you, you inspire me to do my best. The more time I've spent with you Chelsea, the more that time has become special to me. I've come to realise that I love you, Chelsea, I really do. I am so in love with you it hurts. I know now that my heart doesn't just beat for me, it beats for you too because you're my soulmate Chelly, my better half. I couldn't imagine a life without you in it anymore. In fact, I wouldn't want to imagine a life without you in it. Will you marry me, Chelsea?" He gushed, grabbing her hand to present the shiny new diamond ring he'd had made.

"Ash, of course! I'm so happy, I'd love to marry you!" She grinned, grabbing the poor boy as he went to stand up, causing them to tumble in a heap on the floor.

"Ahh Chelly, I'm so glad you said yes, I don't know what I would've done with myself if you'd said no."

After making out by the Goddess pond for a short while, the duo decided it was finally time to tell their parents. Ash knew Cheryl would be crushed, she was already pretty devastated that Ash had a girlfriend and couldn't spend enough time with her anymore, he couldn't imagine how she'd act towards Chelsea now. She really could be a spoilt brat at times… But maybe she would come around to the idea of having a big sister as well…

* * *

The couple were seated by the running stream, the smell of freshly trimmed spring grass intoxicated the air, filling the spaces between them. For a while it stayed silent with the only sounds being the babbling brook and often, the occasional chirp of a bird sitting in a nearby oak, singing a soft melody into the warm mountain breeze. Chelsea glanced briefly at the boy sitting next to her and sighed, confused as to why he wasn't saying anything. Did she do something to upset him? Was something bothering him? Or or what? Her head swarmed with endless possibilities as to why he was being so quiet, after all it was very out of character for the usually loud farmer. With a puzzled look on her face, Chelsea jumped up from where she was sitting and stood in front of her supposed fiancé. She giggled a little as he tilted his head up towards her, showing a quizzical expression. With a sigh, Chelsea began to speak.

"Ash, is there something wrong? You're not acting like yourself today and I, uhm." She rubbed her hand against her arm – a habit of hers whenever she was nervous about something.

"Yeah, it's fine, I was just thinking, you know, about the next season and, Chelly, I don't know how I'm going to cope." He stuttered, refusing to meet her big blue eyes. "Not seeing you throughout the whole of summer is going to suck big time. I mean, I can barely spend a whole day without seeing you, even if it's just briefly for a minute." He glanced back up at the brunette, giving her a sad smile.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be worried about all this, after all, I am the one who's being shipped off to a place I don't know so I can apparently learn independence etc etc etc… ready for married life." The girl stated, placing a hand on her hip and rolling her eyes as she spoke. "I still can't believe Howard though it would be good for me, I mean c'mon, it's me, we would've been just fine without this. But I suppose he wanted me to meet his sister out there anyway so I suppose I can't complain so much…" She trailed off.

Ash stopped to think for a minute before speaking again. "Yeah I guess, and you'll be back before we know it. Besides, this might be good for us, it could make the bond we share even stronger." Ash said, twirling a strand of hair between his fingertips.

Chelsea couldn't help but nod in agreement, there was no point in moaning, it was inevitable anyway. Ever since Howard found out about that goddess damned proposal he'd been acting gooey eyed and had arranged everything for the couple since day one. He was probably more excited about the idea of the wedding more than Chelsea and Ash put together. He was especially excited about the arrangement for her to travel to the Sunshine islands and meet Mirabelle, his older sister. Oh well… it would be a new adventure after all.

 _Maybe it would be good for us?_

He sighed and added: "Besides, a season won't be that long, surely it'll go by quickly right? You'll be back in my arms ready for the ceremony in a blink of an eye." Ash gave a big grin at the word ceremony, excited by the thought that one day, they would be truly together forever, united in the name of the Goddess.

The girl nodded again, nervously twisting the silver engagement ring resting on the fourth finger of her left hand, watching the jewels glint as the sunlight caught them. She was already looking forward to the wedding. She knew it was meant to be from the first day Laney introduced them. They were practically glued to the hip after. Besides, Chelsea really did want to try and become a better person, especially for Ash, maybe then her new life with Ash would start smoothly unlike her bumpy road through childhood.

Ash thought differently though. He was dreading this next season, because being apart from Chelsea was honestly very hard for him. He'd fallen in love with her from the first day Laney introduced him to her when they were just 14. Since then the two farmers had been inseparable, spending every last minute of the past five years by each other's side. He felt lucky to have someone like his Chelly to be able to eventually call his wife. In fact, he really couldn't wait for the day of the wedding, although that seemed like years away to him right now, but to be able to finally call someone as extraordinary and precious as his Chelly his future wife really did excite him.

With a stretch, Ash reached over and grabbed Chelsea's hands, pulling her closer to him. Without even thinking, the brunette spun around and gently plopped into Ash's lap, resting her head lightly on his chest. She took a deep breath in, burying herself in the fresh smell of hay that always seemed to linger on his shirt. She sighed deeply, this was definitely one thing she would miss whilst being away.

"Chelly? Do you maybe wanna play a game, you know, like hide and seek again?" Ash chuckled, remembering how the first time the played the couple ended up sharing their first kiss.

"I guess so. Gotta make this last day a fun and memorable one, right?" She grinned, hopping up from his lap onto the grass, her eyes lit up like an excited puppy. She loved playing hide and seek.

"Okay, well you hide and I seek! one, two three, go…" Ash covered his eyes with his callous hands and began counting slowly…

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

 _Ahh, I need some place good to hide, but where…_

Chelsea ran as fast as she could up the mountain, admiring the new growth spring had to offer at the same time, until she reached the goddess pond. Her favourite place to hide. Panting heavily, the brunette went and laid herself down inside a green, leafy bush a little way away from the water. Ensuring she was completely immersed, Chelsea completely relaxed herself, closing her eyes as her ears strained slightly listening to the gentle sway of leaves being blown by a calming spring breeze. There was no sign of the seeker finding her any time soon.

* * *

A while later, the poor brunette was frightened to death when a rather heavy weight came and plonked itself on top of her.

"I… found.. you." Ash chuckled rather breathlessly, planting a small kiss on the girl's lips.

Chelsea giggled a little. "You took your time though."She winked, taking the time to remove his cap and run her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I know. I knew you'd be here though. You always hide here." Ash laughed happily, his laughter ringing in Chelsea's ears, a sound she loved hearing.

Chelsea felt her cheeks redden suddenly realising that he was still laying quite comfortably on top of her, something he hadn't done before. Without thinking much of it, she found herself wrapping her small arms around the boy's neck, meeting his lips yet again for a much deeper ,passionate kiss. When she pulled away she smiled slightly, seeing a look of pure happiness spread across his face. As soppy as it seems, that's all Chelsea ever wanted to do, make Ash happy, because when he was happy, she could be happy too.

"Ash, c'mon, walk with me down the mountain please." she said softly, attempting to budge the heavy farmer off from on top of her. "Howard will be waiting for me, its almost time to leave already."

The walked hand in hand silently all the way back to Bluebell, neither of them knowing exactly what to say to the other. Once they reached the café Chelsea dashed inside, rounded together her stuff and shoved it in the back of cart before erupting into tears, hugging Howard, Laney and Cam goodbye sorrowfully. It was certainly going to be weird living in a house without them for a month! No one to gossip to or dress up and ask for opinions or to simply tell her what to do and when to do it. As silly as it sounded, she would miss Howard's bossiness and Laney's stubborn and overprotective sides.

Both her and Ash hopped onto the horse and cart after saying a quick goodbye to the crowd that had gathered and began making their way towards the town where the boat would be leaving from.

After an hour and a half journey, the couple finally made it to the beach of Mineral town. Chelsea hopped down off the horse, giving it a gentle kiss on the nose and a pat on the head for being so good before going and collecting her stuff from the back of the cart. Heaving all her luggage, well a suitcase half full of clothes, out, she slowly made her way towards the dock, feeling slightly teary eyed. Throwing the bag down in a huff she turned to Ash and pulled him in for a last embrace, pulling all sorts of faces so she wouldn't start crying. She didn't want to make this goodbye any more emotional than it was going to be.

"Ahh, I'm going to miss you so much." She stuttered, feeling a few hot wet tears begin to creep down her face.

"Hey, don't cry Chelly, you'll see me soon."

She nodded slowly before placing a final kiss on his lips.

"Chelly, I love you." He smiled, pulling something out of his pocket

Her eyes widened a little, confused as to what it was he was giving her but stayed silent, watching.

In a couple of quick movements, Ash tied the red material in a knot of sorts, pushing it over her head and then rearranging it. "I got you a bandanna. I know that having your hair in your eyes all the time bugs you and that you sometimes get frustrated having to push it back constantly so I thought that maybe this would help." Ash grinned, flicking through some memories that were swirling through his mind.

"Ohh Ash. Thanks, I love it!" She smiled, patting the red material resting on her head. Chelsea caught the farmer's eyes once more before boarding the boat, looking gratefully at him for her gift, it sure would come in handy.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot. I love you too okay? See you at the end of Summer." She shouted, looking at the boy back on the beach. With that, the boat began to take off, leaving Chelsea and Ash waving frantic good byes to one another.

She couldn't stop herself from crying just the small amount as she lost sight of her farmer. It would be okay though, everything was going to be fine. Besides she was so sure that this next season would go quickly that she really didn't have anything to worry about. Howard had already made it clear that Chelsea would be expected to make new friends, of which she was allowed to invite to the wedding if she wished. Chelsea could be a bit anti-social at times and Howard really did worry about her. New friends at the wedding would put his mind at ease.

Wiping away the hot damp mess on her face and ensuring her eyes were dry, she etched a smile onto her pretty little face as land began edging closer and closer. Well, this was it… This would be her new life, for now at least… And who knew what new adventures this place could bring, only time would tell, she guessed.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoyed it and ill see you all at the next chapter. Thanks to those of you have reviewed, favourited and followed this story, it means a lot!**

 **\- Scribbledbetweenlines.**


End file.
